


Profanac-ja, profanac-ty

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Seks Oralny, bluźniercze skojarzenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean padł na kolana, ale definitywnie nie po to, aby się modlić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profanac-ja, profanac-ty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blasphe-Me, Blasphe-You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228337) by annundriel. 



> Beta: [Miss Anne Thropy](http://hanni-bunny-lecter.tumblr.com)

Dean nigdy w życiu nie odczuwał pragnienia, by paść na kolana i modlić się, oddać cześć przed ołtarzem boga, na istnienie którego nie miał dowodów, ani w którego nie wierzył. To działka Sama, wiara w dobre rzeczy.

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie czuł potrzeby modlitwy. Kiedy uczynił to ten jeden jedyny raz, to Cas był tym, który mu odpowiedział. Cas, który rzeczywiście mu się ukazał i dał nadzieję, łącznie z całą masą zagadek i zupełnie nie pomocnych informacji.

Teraz Dean klęczy, ale z całą pewnością nie po to, aby się modlić. Jedyny hołd, jaki może złożyć, skierowany jest do rozczochranego, pozbawionego tchu anioła, którego dłonie chwytają włosy mężczyzny, a penis wciśnięty jest głęboko w jego gardło.

Obciąganie aniołowi jest nowym doświadczeniem. Czuje, jak palce Casa zaginają się na krzywiźnie jego czaszki, naciskając mocno, zanim się rozluźnią, gdy Dean porusza głową, i że Cas wyraźnie stara się kontrolować, aby go nie skrzywdzić.

Bo Cas może go skrzywdzić, jeśli tylko straci kontrolę.

Na samą myśl o tym penis Deana pulsuje w jego spodniach; nie na myśl o byciu krzywdzonym – jego codzienność zawiera w sobie wystarczająco dużo bólu, by nie potrzebował go dodatkowo w swoim życiu seksualnym – ale na myśl o dominującym Casie, o Casie zdolnym nad nim panować.  
Dean jęczy wokół penisa i dłonie Casa zaciskają się mocniej pod wpływem wrażenia, a z jego ust wydobywa się na wpół złamany dźwięk.

Spoglądając w górę Dean napotyka spojrzenie Casa, ciemne i żarzące się w obskurnym świetle motelowego pokoju. Jego oczy są dzikie i głębokie, kryją w sobie tajemnice, których słaby, ludzki umysł Deana nie jest w stanie pojąć. Ale patrzą na niego tak, jakby to Dean dzierżył klucz do wszechświata. Jakby Dean był istotą wszechrzeczy i Cas nie pragnął niczego więcej niż upaść obok niego na podłogę, całkowicie szczęśliwy nawet na obolałych kolanach.

Może później, myśli Dean. Cofa głowę i Cas nie tyle skamle, co wydobywa z siebie dźwięk wyrażający poczucie straty. Dean patrzy na niego i mruga, zaciskając dłoń u podstawy erekcji Casa.

– Kończę to, co zacząłem – mówi, liżąc główkę, smakując pot i zbierającą się tam spermę, i coś jeszcze, zmieszane z nimi, w czym rozpoznaje po prostu Casa, wyraźny smak na jego języku.

Palce Casa pieszczą włosy Deana, linię jego policzka, zarost i przesuwają się wokół ust Deana, znów owiniętych wokół jego penisa.

– Dean – Cas oddycha gdzieś ponad nim, palce poruszają się, lepkie i wilgotne na jego skórze, pokryte śliną wyciekającą z jego ust.

Poruszając dłonią zaciśniętą wokół Casa, Dean ssie go mocniej, bierze go odrobinę głębiej. Przekręca dłoń i ciągnie, i zatraca się w dźwiękach, jakie Cas wydaje z siebie ponad nim, kiedy pożyczone przez Casa ciało drgnięciami błaga go o więcej. Właśnie o to. O wszystko, co Dean ma mu do zaoferowania.  
Więc Dean wsysa go głęboko – mokro i bezwstydnie, ślisko i seksownie – aż Cas dyszy jego imię, jakby nie istniało nic innego, czego by potrzebował, dochodząc prosto w gardło Deana.

Dean nie klęka przed nikim, ale dla tego zawsze padnie na kolana.


End file.
